1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to connector modules and more particularly to connector modules which can be mechanically programmed to carry power and control logic to selected sensing and control devices along a multi-wire bus of an electrical-mechanical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In typical electrical-mechanical devices, hundreds of wires can be necessary to electrically connect electrical loads, e.g. motors, solenoids, sensors, switches, etc., with a control mechanism. Prior art devices have attempted to address this problem through various programming methods and module designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,158 to Roberts discloses a programmable header constructed from an integral lamina circuit which contains a plurality of electrical pins that project outwardly from an insulated housing. Programming of the connector is achieved by an interconnection of the electrical pins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,041 to Lockard discloses a programmable circuit device wherein a plurality of strap conductors, mounted onto a dielectric substrate, form connections between leads extending from a connector housing. The device may be programmed by selectively punching out strap conductors from electrical terminals to thereby interrupt the electrical continuity within the device and thus define specific circuit paths. U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,667 to Crimmins discloses a programmable shorting plug for an integrated circuit socket having a housing which contains a plurality of exposed terminal pins which may be electrically shorted by electrical conductive bridges to define a desired programming configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,399 to Dowling et al discloses a multi-stage ribbon cable connector wherein two flat cables may be connected to a logic circuit chip interface which is mounted within an intermediate stage of a connector. The logic circuit chip and a flat cable may be electrically connected by coupling the conductive terminals located within the connector housing and the ribbon cable, respectively. The logic chip is used to traffic electrical communication between the ribbon cables via a parallel bus-type configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,122 to Sorel et al discloses a data bus connector having a plurality of substrates which are fastened one on top of the other in a parallel level configuration that is intended for connection onto a printed circuit board. Each substrate level possesses a series of conductive pins whereon an active circuit or integrated circuit chip may be mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,684 to Miller discloses an electrical interconnection module wherein layers of electrical circuitry, located on different stages of the module, are electrically connected within a multi-layer electrical assembly where each layer or substrate can accommodate integrated circuits or other active or passive components. A plurality of conductive tabs located on each substrate provide electrical contact and communication between stages within the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,506 to Thompson et al discloses a connection cable assembly wherein an integrated circuit dual-in-line package (DIP) device, plugged directly into the connector housing can be electrically connected with signals traveling along a multi-conductor ribbon cable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,279 to Seeger, Jr. et al discloses an electrical interconnection and contacting system having a substrate made of a flexible material which connects an integrated circuit chip, mounted onto a connector housing, to another integrated circuit chip or to active circuitry on a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,256 to Damiano et al discloses a flat cable transition connector whereby an electrical connection between a flat cable and a plurality of individual wire conductors is realized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,647 to Knowles et al discloses an integral, low profile latch for a cable connector wherein conductive pins may be inserted into a plurality of slots to establish electrical communication between a multi-conductor cable and external circuitry.
However, none of the prior art discloses an intelligent input-output connector device which can be mechanically programmed to customize an integrated circuit chip contained in a module so as to enable the chip to receive desired addressing and input-output information, the module connecting to various low current and high current loads and converting signals from a wire bus into states for the output devices and sending back on the bus the states of the input devices.